


Relación de lo que paso y lo que pasa en sus vidas juntos

by Laurie_Kirkland28



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Amor no Correspondido, Besos fuera de una relación, Beta Jean-Jacques Leroy, Celo Omega, Confesiones, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Friendship, Fun, Jealousy, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omegaverse, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky Are Best Friends, Sad, Viktor Nikiforov/Jean Jacques Leroy insinuaciones, mensajes de texto, primer beso
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurie_Kirkland28/pseuds/Laurie_Kirkland28
Summary: Relatos cronológicos en relación al romance de Otabek y Jean (y otros); desde cosas que pasaron y a veces hablan o no.  Relacionado con "No es destino, es amor".En un universo de Omegaverse.Las etiquetas se estarán modificando por como sean publicadas las historias.





	1. La razón de porque Alfas~

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No es destino, es amor.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292962) by [Laurie_Kirkland28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurie_Kirkland28/pseuds/Laurie_Kirkland28). 



> Otabek describe la declaración de amistad que tuvo con Yuri, pero una cosa lleva a otra y se abre la caja de Pandora; Jean no fue lo que siempre buscaba Otabek

“En uno de los puntos más altos de Barcelona, donde parecía que venía la gente a reflexionar, ahí lo había traído. Sí. Escapamos de sus fans sin mirar atrás y le confesé que lo había admirado por esa mirada de **soldado.** Cuando le ofrecí mi amistad él aceptó. Y al final nos tomamos de la mano como un pacto.”

El sonrojo del moreno era fuerte y sus manos estaban cubriendo sus labios con fuerza.

Otabek empezó a fruncir sus cejas, parecía molestó. –Deja de hacer esa expresión. Tú me pediste que te contara. –Al final de su voz se escuchaba un gruñido.

Y no pudo más. – Ahahahah…. ¡Ahah! –La risa iba en niveles completamente diferentes. Se sujetaba el estómago mientras se recargaba en sofá, hasta que paró y dejó su cabeza en el hombro del Alfa. –Perdóname. No imagine que hicieras algo como eso, no con esa seriedad que me cuentas. Parece sacado de película de romance. –

El kazajo desvió la mirada algo abochornado. –Eso era lo que deseaba decirle a Yuri y lo hice. –Ahora su mirada regresó al televisor, donde pasaban un programa de noticas acerca de diferentes deportes.

–Beka~–El mayor movió su cabeza, restregándose en el hombro ajeno. – En verdad perdona. Pero si te soy sincero, me siento celoso. –

Las pocas palabras bastaron en Otabek para volver regresarle su atención. – ¿Por qué? Solo somos amigos. –Le respondió con rapidez, temía por la inseguridad de su pareja.

–Bueno. Había fotos de ustedes por todos lados, fueron muy unidos en el Grand Prix y él es un Alfa perfecto. –Se acercó más a ese cuerpo, sentía que lo que confesaba le empezaba a quemar los labios. –Cuando íbamos a fiestas, a veces terminabas platicando con chicas rubias, delgadas y hermosas. Y eran Alfas. –Jean se torturó solo, apretando sus ojos para evitar lágrimas.

Otabek sintió terror de esa declaración, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba de él. Nunca creyó que él se fijara tanto en él. Recordaba las fiestas, eran a principios de sus quince años, y aunque era verdad, algo que estaba enterrado apareció. –Jean, ¿te gustaba en ese entonces? –Y se arrepintió de preguntar.

El moreno se sonrojó y ahora había olvidado las ganas de llorar para pensar en ocultarse. –No, no, no era eso. –

“Diablos Otabek, lo has jodido con ganas.” Apretó sus manos en puños para tratar de encarar al canadiense. Por esos simplemente segundos el Alfa empezó a generar la teoría de que el Beta no se había confesado por miedo al rechazo al ver que él solo buscaba mujeres con ciertas características. Conocía, ahora, la inseguridad con la que cargaba el Beta, pero no imaginó que aquellas salidas hubieran marcado algo importante en ellos. – ¿Jean? Puedes decirme con seguridad lo qué paso. –Con uno de sus brazos empezó a cargar ese cuerpo, para acomodarlo entre sus piernas, que se sentara y le diera esa confianza.

Después de reflexionar aprendió que era mejor aclarar todos estos puntos antes de que se convirtiera en una bomba. Y no importaba si hubieran pasado hace años.

–Tú lo sabes, íbamos a las fiestas juntos. Y claro, aunque éramos menores había alcohol, después de todo era una de las fiestas que se daban después de mis pequeños conciertos. Pero verte tan desinhibido con las chicas... –El beta llevó su rostro al cuello del kazajo, frotando, soltando un aroma un poco ácido y salado. –A veces eran omegas hombres. –Podía sentir como temblaba por todo su cuerpo.

Otabek recordaba esas fiestas, un poco. No podía negar que todo eso era verdad. A él nunca le había gustado estar con Omegas, su aroma nunca fue de su agrado, el dulce en exceso siempre le había causado nauseas.

–Sí. Me sentía atraído por ti. Y buscaba cualquier excusa para aumentar las pijamadas. Tu aroma siempre fue tan relajante. –Otabek podía tentar a decir que Jean estaba llorando, pero no quería interrumpirlo. –Pero yo solo era un Beta, más alto que la mayoría, de piel morena, cabello negro y sin cuerpo esbelto. –

Otabek lo abrazó con más fuerza, tal vez pudo haber causado dolor a su novio, pero no le importó. –Jean. – Sí, todo había sido su culpa, no podía negar que eso hizo. –Debo decirte algo y sin importar qué, ahora estoy contigo y quiero seguir contigo. –

JJ se alejó para poder verlo cara a cara, no sabía que estaba pasando aquí. Temía mucho lo que le iba a confesar Otabek, pero se lo había pedido. –Yo también quiero seguir contigo. –Respondió tan rápido como su cabeza le dejó. Su cuerpo seguía sobre el mayor, ahora no deseaba alejarse, necesitaba estar cerca de Otabek.

El menor se mordió los labios, no era propio de él, pero necesitaba ordenar sus palabras. –La razón por la que empezaba a estar alrededor de omegas de ese tipo fue por ti. –Otabek podía jurar que era muy posible que la mandíbula de Jean hubiera caído de la nada. – Cuando era un niño nunca sentí el deseo de probar dulces, en mis viajes siempre llegaba a escuchar sobre el aroma irresistible que tenían los Omegas y las parejas destinadas, pero eso nunca me llegó a agradar. Con el tiempo seguí sin sentir la maravilla del aroma Omega. Pero una vez, en un entrenamiento en estados unidos, una chica entró por primera vez en celo, aquel aroma fue tan dulce. A muchos de nosotros nos retiraron, pero aquel aroma lo único que hizo fue revolverme el estómago y vomitar, me creí un exagerado. –El Beta seguía escuchando con atención, su cuerpo se había relajado por el aroma del Alfa y su voz. – Pero seguí con mi vida, creyendo que era por mi poco gusto al dulce. Sin embargo, las cosas se volvían a repetir.

En Canadá. Te conocí. Cuando andabas rodeado de Omegas, por alguna razón soltabas un aroma dulce, pero era uno a canela, al principio era muy fuerte, como si comieras una cucharada de la especia. Fue en la temporada en que me aleje de ti, te evitaba. Y empezar a rodearme de Alfas me ayudaba. Pero tu esencia no se me quitaba de la mente, luego fuiste tú. Sin darme cuenta me acercaba a las personas que eran todo lo contrario a ti. Y pensaba. _Diablos Leroy, deja de oler tan dulce._

Cuando me di cuenta, la canela fue más ligera y a veces eras salado. Creo que en esa juventud temía por tu amistad. No lo comprendí hasta después. Me agradabas tanto. Y luego dejaste de oler, claro que aun olía la canela, pero dejó de ser algo “tuyo”, solo fuiste tú. Bueno, el resto fue darme cuenta que me gustaste, pero ya era tarde, salías con otras personas, te enamoraste de alguien más. Te culpe de mucho, de hacerme sentir así, de no entender mis señales, de no valorarme, de enterrar tus sentimientos por una Omega, de algo que tus padres estuvieran orgullosos.

Pero fui un idiota. –

Por fin había acabado. Jean tenía las mejillas rojas, de nuevo quería llorar. Pero empezó a darle golpes en el pecho al Alfa, suaves golpes. –Idiota… Bobo, maldito, loco, infantil. –Insultó hasta que sus palabras dejaron de entenderse entre sus sollozos y por fin lo abrazó. –Te amo. Te amo. –Y al final, Jean fue el primero en decirlo con esa claridad. Con la determinación. Siempre era Jean.

Otabek lo abrazó y le entregó tantos besos eran posible en su rostro. – **Ahora**. Yo te elegí por ser solo Jean, por ser My King JJ. –Frotó un beso esquimal hasta estar ambos sonrientes. –Así que… ¿Te gustaba en ese entonces? –Volvió a preguntar con más seguridad, pero se ganó un golpe más duro en el hombro. – Auch… Bueno. De todos modos tendrás tiempo para contarme. –Le dio un beso más a su berrinchudo canadiense.

Jean estaba más tranquilo. No quería pensar en los “hubiera”, no era el momento de arruinar todo. Seguían siendo jóvenes y ahora eran más maduros.

En su opinión, si no estuvieran determinados en amarse, si lo que ellos llaman amor no fuera tan fuerte, los sucesos de su juventud hubieran sido suficiente para nunca volver a juntarlos. Pero no, ellos se amaban, y no podían negarlo. No era sus feromonas, nunca lo fue, era su mismo ser.

– ¿Y yo qué tipo de mirada tengo? –Jean se alejó y abrió esos hermosos ojos azules; _¡Diablos!_

– De oso. – Salió de sus labios en automático.

– ¡Qué! –El mayor se quitó de las piernas del Alfa completamente ofendido. – ¿Me has llamado gordo? –Y se dio la vuelta.

– ¡Jean! – Trató de seguirle el pasó, pero el Beta había subido las escaleras con velocidad hasta su habitación y encerrarse.

Ahora le tocaba al Kazajo ir a pedirle perdón con flores y chocolate.

 

* * *

 

– Otabek eres un bobo. –

Murmuró el moreno, en la cama, enrollado y con un oso de peluche que vestía uno de los trajes del Kazajo, cuando patinó.

– Tú eres mi oso. –

 _¿Será difícil conseguir un oso del mismo tipo y vestido como mi programa libre?_ Se preguntó el Beta.


	2. La curiosidad avergonzó al OSO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek Altin, el mejor patinador masculino de Kazajistán, nacido Alfa y novio del mejor patinador masculino de Canadá, que por cierto era un inigualable Beta. Otabek sabía que su pareja era inusual. Jean era un Beta muy particular, nunca se dejaba intimidar por las feromonas de los Alfas, podía pasar de ellos si se lo proponía. Pero lo que no sabía, hasta hace poco, era que Jean llegó a caer por Alfas.

Otabek Altin, el mejor patinador masculino de Kazajistán, nacido Alfa y novio del mejor patinador masculino de Canadá, que por cierto era un inigualable Beta.

Otabek sabía que su pareja era inusual. Jean era un Beta muy particular, nunca se dejaba intimidar por las feromonas de los Alfas, podía pasar de ellos si se lo proponía. Al respecto con los Omegas, también tenía un buen control de no dejarse manipular por su aroma, aunque se debía aclarar que tenía debilidad por ellos.

Otabek también sabía que el canadiense estuvo rodeado de Alfas, era literal que toda su familia, a excepción de él -por supuesto-, era Alfa. Pero nunca se le menosprecio por ese factor. Sabía que Jean fue criado con Alfas amorosos y fraternales. Así también supo qué hacía paquetes con la gente que se volvía de confianza para él. Un ejemplo de ello, era su banda, que cada vez que podía mezclaba su aroma con ellos.

Pero lo que no sabía, hasta hace poco, era que Jean llegó a caer por Alfas. La revelación de la información fue algo “casual”, hasta donde recuerda. Jean había mencionado tres. Después de haberse hecho novios, a Otabek no se le podía sacar de la cabeza la curiosidad de quienes eran ellos. Y quería saber si él figuraba entre esa pequeña lista.

Para fortuna del Kazajo, Jean lo había invitado a un evento de caridad en su país, donde varios patinadores locales y unos cuantos internacionales iban a dar presentaciones para fondos a instituciones médicas. ¿Su novio no podía dejar de ser tan altruista? Hacía que su pecho se calentara de tan solo recordarlo.

En el aeropuerto fue recibido con un abrazo de lo más energético. Tenía una sonrisa enorme mientras restregaba su mejilla a la del Alfa. Otabek se estremeció y se sonrojo de la demostración de afecto en público, pero no dudo en corresponder. Sujetando la cintura del Beta, con fuerza y aspirando su aroma. Sí, Jean olía a canela y bosque cuando estaba en su país, creía que era por lo hogareño que era.

– Otabek… – Fue casi como un jadeo. Jean tuvo que apretar sus labios después para resistir. Esperó largos segundos hasta que su novio aflojó el agarre y se apartó. Tenía el rostro tan rojo. No sabía que más decir, su cabeza solo pensaba en lo hermoso que se sintió la caricia.

El menor estaba satisfecho con la expresión que había puesto el contrario. – Te extrañe. – Como su siguiente movimiento, tomó la mano de Jean para que empezaran a caminar. – Vamos. –

– ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sí. Vamos. –Parecía que despertaba de un hermoso sueño, y algo aturdido salieron.

 Otabek se regañó a sí mismo. Supo que estaba mal hacerle eso al Canadiense, pero le encantaban esas expresiones. Sabía que si continuaba sus ganas de besarlo aumentarían, y ningún beso de los que imaginaban era aptos para un lugar público, mucho menos todo lo que deseaba hacerle. Demonios, debía controlarse.

– En verdad me alegra que hayas venido. Eso motivó a Leo de la Iglesia a participar. – Le giñó el ojo.

Leo de la Iglesia era un Beta muy admirable, era un patinador que tenía la energía de transmitir todos sus sentimientos a la audiencia.

 

* * *

 

Cuando Otabek llegó a la casa de los Leroy, pudo sentir el aroma tan hogareño. Y de la nada estuvo rodeado de más Alfas, la primera fue la madre de Jean, Nathalie, una mujer tan cariñosa y la primera en saber sobre ellos. –Otabek, cariño. ¿Qué tal el viaje? – Pero detrás de ella estaba el Alain Leroy, un hombre que estaba matándolo con la mirada. Sin comprender su enojo sin sentido. No sabía si le había hecho algo para ser odiado.

– Muy bien. Muchas gracias por preguntar. – Como siempre, Otabek no sabía dominar muy bien las pláticas.

La pequeña reunión fue agradable y por suerte nadie preguntó sobre su relación con Jean, no más de lo privado, ni como se hicieron novios.

Para dormir, a Otabek se le había asignado una habitación de invitados y no funcionó que Jean estuviera discutiendo con su padre, no podía hacer mucho en la casa de sus padres. Como último remedio se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla. El Alfa estaba un poco decepcionado, pero no era su casa ni la de Jean.

Para decepción, su habitación se encontraba en la parte de abajo al fondo, era cómoda, pero muy lejos de la habitación de Leroy.

En su soledad, reflexionó sobre lo interesante de que Jean sea un Beta en una familia donde todos eran Alfas. Recordaba que en alguna ocasión, cuando jóvenes, el chico le había comentado que fue de parte de su madre, su abuelo había sido un Beta que enamoró a una Alfa, él había sido un hombre extraordinario y un abuelo cariñoso, de lo poco que recordaba. Imaginaba que Jean había sacado ese brillo.

Después de haberse cambiado y listo para dormir, alguien había tocado a su puerta. Sin pensarlo dos veces, simplemente abrió y se encontró con la mayor de los hijos Leroy.

– Buenas noches, Otabek. – La chica tenía la misma amabilidad que su madre, y no por algo su mismo nombre.

– Buenas noches, Nathalie. –

– Oh. Por favor, solo llámame Nat. Disculpa en interrumpir, veo que estabas a punto de dormir. – Otabek negó y la dejó pasar. La chica solo empezó a reír al darse cuenta que el patinador no había cambiado. – Tranquilo. Solo vengo a disculparme por mi padre. –

Los ojos del Alfa se abrieron sorprendidos, eso significaba que Nat le iba a explicar porque estaba enojado con él, y en la brevedad lo iba a arreglar. – ¿A qué te refieres? –

– Te diría que no te lo tomes personas, pero es inevitable. Cuando yo les presente a mi esposo, Adrien, en ese momento mi novio, fue el mismo acto de mirada asesina. – Ahora de la nada empezó a reír con nerviosismo, una mala señal para Otabek. – Adrien estaba algo nervioso, así que pedí a mi padre que lo conociera, que era un buen hombre. – Hasta donde sabía el kazajo, aquel hombre también era un Alfa, así que suponía que de ahí venía. – Y cuando me respondió, fue algo desalentador y cariñoso. “Ese tipo nunca me va a agradar, no importa cuánto tiempo pase, no lo voy a querer, porque me ha robado a mi hija, a la que amo.” –

A Otabek se le cayó el mundo. Aunque era muy cierto que palabras como esas eran hermosas, viniendo de un padre, pero para él eran estacas horribles, no tenía de otra. – Oh… –

– Ngg…. Y debo admitir que tú, en especial, le desagradas con ganas. Ya sabes. Jean siempre fue, de alguna manera, el consentido de la familia, por ser un Beta siempre se estuvo ahí para él, siendo muy sensible. – El gesto de la chica se suavizo, tal vez en sus recuerdos de su hermano. – Y dejarle su hijo a manos de un Alfa, es como entregar a una Omega, por supuesto es algo diferente, pero entiendes el punto. Como entregar a su hija casta a un desalmado. – Bromeó, pero en verdad entendía el punto. Era muy diferente que Jean saliera con una Omega a él, un Alfa, el cual casi lo somete. Y por Dios, ahora que estaba más consiente, recordaba la mordida que le plantó. Era obvio que Alain lo quería tres metros bajo tierra. – Bueno, eso era todo. Solo quería informarte que nuestro padre te odia, pero no puede hacer mucho contra ti, Jean no lo dejara. – Le giñó el ojo y se fue.

Bien, ahora podía dormir en paz sabiendo que el padre de su pareja lo quería muerto. Ahora se arrepentía de no haberse comido a besos en el aeropuerto, porque sentía que iba a tener prohibido tocar a Jean.

 

* * *

 

 

Al día siguiente el desayuno fue igual de familiar, todos convivían y se podía ver a Jean tan sonriente. Provocaba que Otabek estuviera con una suave sonrisa y olvidara todo lo de ayer.

Para llegar al estadio, Otabek se fue en una camioneta diferente a la de Jean, comenzaba a entender que Alain haría todo para que estuviera tan lejos de él. Eso le molestaba de sobre manera. Pero le recordó acerca de los tres Alfas de los que estuvo flechado Jean. ¿Habían pasado por lo mismo? Pero no lo creía. Hasta donde Otabek sabía, Jean no tuvo más que cuatro novias hasta que llegó él a su corazón, y todas eran Omegas.

Cuando llegaron se tomaron el tiempo para ir a los vestidores, faltaban algunas horas para el evento y miembros del staff seguían arreglando algunas cosas.

Otabek por primera vez podía ver como Jean era rodeado por la gente, algunos trabajadores emocionados de verlo y otras patinadoras regionales riendo de solo tenerlo cerca, la mayoría eran hermosas Omegas. Una que otra ya traía sus vestidos para la presentación. El kazajo no podía intervenir, aunque deseaba separar a Jean de todos y tenerlo solo para él.

Pero de pronto apareció un Alfa, un patinador masculino que se acercó a él y lo abrazó con muchas ganas, el Beta correspondió tan efusivo, demasiado para los ojos de Otabek. No pudo evitar gruñir y apretar su mirada, pero nadie notó su furia, estaba a una distancia prudente y el bullicio de todos lo volvía alguien invisible.

“Josef” como se llamaba el chico, era un Alfa que apenas había entrado en la categoría de Senior y Jean le tenía apreció. Lo había ayudado en varios entrenamientos, además de que se divertían con el concepto de _JJ Style_. Y aunque fuera menor, su altura era increíble. De las cosas que lo tomaron por sorpresa fue como el pelirrojo empezaba a frotarse al Beta con diversión y Jean no lo detenía. El estómago de Otabek se calentaba, comenzando a subir por su pecho, quería lanzarse a él, gruñirle y golpearlo. Pero se recordaba que Jean era propio a ser muy cariñoso con todos, y no creía que aquel chico fuera uno de los tres Alfas… ¿ _verdad_?

Después de eso, no comprendió como es que empezaba a gruñir por cualquier Alfa que se le acercara al chico. Literalmente, cualquier. Llegaron a ser chicas, niños pequeños y hasta adultos mayores. Otabek no podía dejar de irritarse.

– ¿Beka? ¿Qué tienes? –

La voz de preocupación de su pareja le rompió su burbuja y fue cuando miró a varios lados, solo estaban ellos. – ¿A qué te refieres Jean? – Ladeó el rostro confundido.

– No me lo tomes a mal, pero actúas como un perro. Cualquiera que se acerque le gruñes, empiezas a caminar de un lado a otro y tu aroma es muy fuerte, por eso todos nos dejaron en los vestidores. – Jean se acercó y le tocó la frente para asegurarse que no tenía nada de calentura. – ¿Estás en celo? –

El kazajo se sonrojó con fuerza y dio unos pasos atrás, apartó la mano algo rápido, pero sin ser agresivo. – No. –

– Disculpa, no quise tocarte así. – El rostro caído del Beta le volvió a dar un golpe duró, no tenía derecho de provocar tristeza en ese sujeto.

– No. No era eso. Perdón. – Siempre tan cortante en sus palabras, pero eso no era lo que deseaba decir. – Por un momento recordé lo de Barcelona. Pero no es por eso que actuó así. –

– Beka, _cariño_. – Y eso fue directo a su entrepierna, era la primera vez que Jean le decía cariño, y ¡Oh Dios! Deseaba lanzarse a él. – Puedes decirme lo que te pasa, recuerda que debemos ser sinceros. –

Al kazajo le ardía el rostro. ¿Cómo podía Jean poner ese rostro y nunca ser atacado? – Yo… Creó que estoy celoso. – Hasta para él eso había sido tan directo. Tragó saliva y continuó. – No puedo evitar ponerme de malas cada que te acercas a un Alfa, a cualquiera. – Pero hubo un problema, no podía comprender el rostro que estaba poniendo el joven Beta. – ¿Jean? –

Jean-Jacquec Leroy por primera vez en su vida le había provocado celos a una persona, bueno y saberlo de primera mano. Su boca había caído. No sabía cómo proceder. – ¿Por qué? – Le miró directo, con una seriedad.

Otabek Altin siempre había tratado de ser alguien claro, cuando algo no le gustaba lo decía, cuando algo le gustaba lo hacía. Pero por primera vez en su vida quería llevarse la razón a la tumba. – De-debe ser algo porque imprimen su aroma en ti. – Dudó, su voz dudó. Quería morirse.

El canadiense no le estaba creyendo, había ladeado su rostro, buscando la verdad en esos ojos. – No. Eso lo han hecho todos, pero... ¿Por qué solo con Alfas? – Volvía a picar en la duda.

– No lo sé. Tal vez es algo territorial. –

– Pero tú no te dejas llevar por algo como eso. Y si lo haces serías más… impulsivo. –

Jean seguía descartando cualquier cosa que le diga Otabek, porque lo conocía, pero provocaba desesperación en su pareja. – Bueno, no estoy acostumbrado a que te frotes con todos. – Su voz sonaba autoritaria para que terminaran el tema, pero al Beta le daba igual.

– Sí lo estás. Y de ser realmente el problema me lo hubieras dicho de alguna manera. – Las cejas del moreno empezaban a moverse con sospecha. – ¿Por qué no me dices? –

Otabek apretó los puños. Era tan difícil. – ¿Por qué te importa? Solo debo decir que lo siento, ¿no? –

– Otabek. Ese no es el problema. –Regañó. – Solo me interesa saber si es algo que realmente te moleste y deba dejar de hacerlo. – Las manos acariciaron su rostro y fueron a esas manos, con suavidad, sonriendo. – No quiero molestarte, hacerte sentir que tu opinión no vale y mucho menos hacer un huracán en un vaso de agua. –

¿Por qué era tan estúpido? ¿Desde cuándo Jean era el maduro de los dos?

El Beta se acercó de nuevo, tomando las mejillas de su pareja. La cercanía volvía loco al Alfa, necesitaba tocarlo un poco. Eran jóvenes, necesitaban el calor, el placer y no tener límites. Otabek le sujetó la cintura con fuerza, apretando y con los pulgares haciendo círculos encima de su vestimenta.

– Beka… No. Estamos hablando con seriedad. – El moreno empezó a temblar en su toque. Sí. No era el único que deseaba estar así de cerca.

Jaló con fuerza, teniendo al canadiense tan cerca. – ¿Soy impulsivo? –Dijo con una sonrisa. Sí, los centímetros se hacían menos entre ellos.

Otabek debía detenerse, no, Jean debía detenerse. Que arqueara la espalda no era ni una buena señal, menos que abriera la boca para soltar semejante jadeo, pero no podía negar que en parte era su culpa, no supo cuando las manos fueron a ese firme trasero y apretar.

“CLICK”

– Jean, hijo. ¿Ya estás…? –

Alain no entendió lo que estaba viendo.

– Pa… pa-dre. – El rostro del canadiense estaba rojo, tragaba saliva, pero trataba de parecer normal.

– ¿Qué pasó? – Sus ojos fueron feroces en toda la habitación. En primer lugar observó con algo de sospecha al Kazajo que estaba en el suelo.

Jean no sabía que decir y sus ojos fueron al Alfa, con algo de miedo.

Otabek comprendía esa mirada y suspiró. – Estoy calentando. –Dijo sin nada de gracia. Estiró sus piernas a lo largo y luego trataba de que sus manos llegaran a sus pies.

– Bien. Como sea. Jean, prepárate, pronto llegara el público y debes estar listo para el discurso. – Salió sin antes dedicarle un gruñido al Alfa en el suelo.

– … –

– ¡Beka! ¡Perdóname! – El beta fue tan rápido al suelo para ayudar a levantar a su pareja, tirando para ponerlo de pie. – En verdad no quería, solo me sorprendió. –

Bien, el Alfa se lo había buscado. Lo habían tirado al suelo, que por suerte había caído sentado, pero el dolor ahí estaba. Su trasero dolía. –Está bien.  No debí. –

– Beka. ¿No es nada serio? Hablo del problema con los Alfas. –Aclaró. Pero en lo que esperaba la respuesta empezó a ponerse su chamarra.

– No. –

– Bien. Debo irme, pero solo para que lo sepas. – La sonrisa traviesa se atrevió a salir. – Ahora eres el único Alfa para mí. – Jean se fue acercando a la puerta. – Y los tres anteriores son historia. Así que Cariño, deja de ser celoso. Beka bebé. – Le giñó y se fue riendo.

¡Pero qué demonios! El rostro se volvió rojo solo para descubrir que Jean lo supo desde el principio. El Beta no era nada tonto, y él fue tan obvio que se arrepentía por completo. No… No. Le sacaría la verdad en la siguiente ocasión, sí o sí, y lo molería a besos.

– ¡JEAN-JACQUES LEROY! ¡NO HUYAS! –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No debió salir largo el capitulo, pero no pude más. Se puede dividir en dos partes, en donde Beka se entera que Alain lo odia y pos... Acerca de la curiosidad de Beka por los Alfas. 
> 
> Por supuesto que voy a escribir de esos tres Alfas. OMG, bueno, solo dos aquí, el tercero es un secreto LoL. Pueden adivinar si así lo desean.
> 
> ¿Qué les parece estos NO-DRABBLES. Porque no son cortos.
> 
> Bueno. Has el siguiente capitulo. Si les gusta, recuerden dejar un lindo Kudo o algún comentario.


	3. De lo que habla un Gato y un Oso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri Plisetsky, un prodigio en el patinaje artístico masculino, ganando medalla de oro en su primer Grand Prix en la categoría de Senior. Yurio, para algunos. Desde joven siempre ha sido una estrella inigualable, y ha obtenido todo lo que se propone con una fuerte determinación. Pero cuando se creía un hombre bendecido, la realidad le dio una fuerte patada en el trasero, y lo hizo con la bota llamada “amor”. Así que necesita hablarlo con Otabek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por el cumpleaños de Yura. Esto sucede una semana antes de su cumpleaños. Así que esperen una segunda parte.

Yuri Plisetsky, un prodigio en el patinaje artístico masculino, ganando medalla de oro en su primer Grand Prix en la categoría de Senior. Yurio, para algunos. Desde joven siempre ha sido una estrella inigualable, y ha obtenido todo lo que se propone con una fuerte determinación. Pero cuando se creía un hombre bendecido, la realidad le dio una fuerte patada en el trasero, y lo hizo con la bota llamada “amor”.

Plisetsky nunca creyó que iba a caer con fuerza, que iba a volverse loco, irritable y sería un muñeco de trapo. Se asustó cuando lo empezó a notar, como era de débil ante el amor. Lo peor es que odiaba admitir que se trataba de un Omega. Quería convencerse a sí mismo que nada tenía que ver las feromonas, porque él era muy resistente, siempre lo fue. No importaba que una manada de Omegas estuviera en celo en una misma habitación, nada de eso lo quebraba.

Tal vez fue que se trataba de otro país.

Cuando lo conoció fue en ese lamentable estado, era un _inútil y llorón_ , a palabras de él mismo. Nada paso. Aunque sabía que era un diamante en bruto, no fue por afecto, fue para crear a un rival o descartarlo a primera.

En Hasetsu fueron otras las razones. Debía traer de vuelta a Viktor. Hasta en ese momento fue la adorable madre Omega, Yuko, la que lo hizo temblar, ver una amabilidad y sonrisa tan sincera, como si el alma de un niño. Pero él sabía que su contrincante no tenía nada de eso, no podía producirlo de la nada como ella… ¿Y cuándo fue que cayó?

Aun lo seguía pensando, pero el factor exponente, según sus pláticas con su confidente: “ _Nunca debí verlo en los baños en Singapur, no rotó. Y ahora que se ha vuelto a levantar, es como si quisiera presumir las cicatrices, es…”_  

Lo lamentable es que no era suyo, lo sabía muy bien, era de él, de Viktor, quien lo tomó y formó. Se arrepentía de no tener el valor de ir a él cuando estuvo muy de cerca, pero Yuri Plisetsky nunca se ha rendido.

<<To: Otabek>>

¡El maldito CERDO me está ignorando! ¿QUÉ CARAJO HICE? LLEVA ASÍ DOS SEMANAS.

<<To: Yura>>

Mm… ¿Lo has vuelto a hostigar?

<<To: Otabek>>

No, he tratado de no insultarlo. Y siempre se quita más temprano de los entrenamientos y Viktor no le dice nada. Le preguntó y evita el tema.

<<To: Yura>>

Tal vez solo quiere un tiempo a solas. Seguro te dirá después si le preguntas, pero ahora no lo presiones.

<<To: Otabek>>

Bien…

<<To: Otabek>>

¿Todo bien con el patán?

<<To: Yura>>

…

<<To: Otabek>>

¡JEAN-JACQUES LEROY! ¡TU REY!

<<To: Yura>>

Supongo. Sinceramente me encuentro inquieto. No he podido quitarme de la cabeza lo de los Alfas. Pero se lo sacare.

<<To: Otabek>>

¡JA-JA-JA! ¿Tu problema no eran las Omegas? ¿Ahora debes competir con Alfas? Deja de estar celoso, él estaba desesperado por ti, no debes ponerte celoso.

<<To: Yura>>

…

<<To: Yura>>

Suerte con Yuuri Katsuki.

<<To: Otabek>>

Pero hablo en serio. Se supone que me dijiste que ambos estaban en algo, ahora están juntos y solo por lo de los tres alfas te estás volviendo loco. Al menos lo tienes, yo sigo buscando algo que no podre tener.

<<To: Yura>>

Lo siento.

 

– ¡Al diablo! –

Yuri lanzó el teléfono a un lado mientras se enterraba en la almohada, era una de esas noches, en Hasetsu que no cenaría, solo estaría durmiendo.

En verdad detestaba que el japonés lo ignorara y quería superarlo, pero no podía y después de todo, aceptaría estar a su lado como amigos, al menos unos años antes de irse y dejarlo con Viktor. Era joven, podía sufrir esto y después recuperarse. Solo, solo quería estar con él.

Envidiaba a Otabek, un poco, no por su pareja, aquel patán. Para él, JJ era un dolor en el trasero, y no sabía que cosa de él volvía loco al Kazajo. Pero si eso hacía feliz a Otabek, lo apoyaría.

No estaría mal verlo cara a cara y platicar. Conversar de sus vidas. En verdad lo necesitaba, liberarse de todo eso. Tener un brazo en el cual llorar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviamente a mí no me gusta OtabekxYuri, pero me encantan como amigos. Y sí... Es posible que este haciendo una serie algo cronológica.
> 
> Se supone que lo iba a publicar el día de su cumpleaños, pero las cosas pasan. Y sí, serán dos partes, y ufff~~ será algo explicito. Pero esperen con paciencia. 
> 
> Y sí, Yuri es Alfa y Yuuri Omega. 
> 
> Ahí viene la actualización de tags.
> 
> Comenten si les gusto y si debería incluir parejas secundarias, pero estos solo pueden tener en algún punto conexión con Ota y Jean. 
> 
> And Give me Kudos it's my money (?)


	4. El primero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De niño siempre fui feliz. Había nacido en una hermosa familia y desde una edad muy joven conocí el patinaje artístico, algo que se volvería mi vida. Debo admitir que me sentía todo un niño grande, mi pecho estaba inflado de orgullo al creer que sabía todo.
> 
> Recuerdo su risa a lo lejos. Creí que se estaba riendo, pero cuando le vi la sonrisa hermosa, sentí que había encontrado a una princesa, digno de mí. Era un niño, no podía estar más equivocado.

Nunca nadie me dijo que el segundo género influía mucho en la vida, tampoco nadie me dijo que los betas serían los menos beneficiados y nunca me dijeron que ellos eran lo ordinario y poco llamativo. Desde niño nunca me contaron estas cosas, nunca me prepararon para empezar a sentirme menospreciado. Y gracias a la ignorancia de lo que pensaban todos, fue que hice del mundo mi reino.

 A nadie le dicen su segundo género, naturalmente, hasta los trece años, al menos en Canadá. Y se encuentra prohibido algún estudió antes de esa edad, a menos que sea necesario para algún estudio médico, pero sigue siendo confidencial. Existen muchas razones por las que optaron por estas medidas en el país, pero para otros lugares todo era diferente, hasta después entendí lo complicado que era ser beta para el mundo.

De niño siempre fui feliz. Había nacido en una hermosa familia y desde una edad muy joven conocí el patinaje artístico, algo que se volvería mi vida. Mis padres fueron campeones olímpicos en patinaje artístico de pareja y por esa razón crecí en un círculo de atletas reconocido. Nos enseñaron a mi hermana y a mí la pasión del deporte.

Recuerdo cuando ella empezaba a participar en algunas competencias locales. Yo apenas empezaba a moverme sin caer cada cinco minutos, era un logro para un pequeño niño de cinco años. A veces me lanzaba, con una velocidad valiente, hasta que caía de frente. Recuerdo que llegue a llorar muchas veces, pero ahí seguía.

En ese invierno, el país fue sede para el Grand Prix. Nat aún no estaba preparada para las competencias, pero nos permitieron ir con tal de comportarnos, papá y mamá eran entrenadores de unos finalistas. Yo siempre iba tomado de la mano de Nat, escuchándola hablar sobre cada patinador, de cuantas veces habían ganado X competencia, y su mejor marca.

Había sido un gran día, aunque había espacios donde no podíamos pasar. Pero no nos quejamos, era más de lo que hubiéramos visto en las gradas.

Cuando llegamos a las gradas más bajas, empezaron las participaciones de Junior femenil. Todo iba bien, estamos en lugares visibles para nuestros padres y también estaba Eliot, una chica que no pasó a las finales, de la cual mi madre era entrenadora. Pero un niño de cinco años siempre era algo impredecible. Empecé a tener ganas de ir al baño, pero no quise molestar a Nat, ella estaba tan emocionada con los programas junto a Eliot. Y no me fue difícil irme a los baños, sabía dónde estaban, era ir y venir. Creo que se escuchaba fácil.

Creo que no notaron mi desaparición.

Debo admitir que me sentía todo un niño grande, mi pecho estaba inflado de orgullo al creer que sabía todo. Por desgracia, mi orientación era mala y a los diez minutos me di cuenta que estaba perdido. Mis ojos empezaban a humedecerse, tenía miedo de gritar por Nat, apretaba mis piernas para resistir.

“¿Por qué estás aquí solo?” Su voz fue mi salvación. A esas alturas ya estaba llorando. Estoy casi seguro que descoloque a la persona. Escuchaba sus “Por favor no llores”, “¿Dónde están tus padres?” “Vamos pequeño Príncipe.”

Mis sollozos se detuvieron y me limpie el rostro. Como pude le dije: “N-no… no soy un príncipe. Soy un Rey.” Recuerdo su risa a lo lejos. Creí que se estaba riendo, pero cuando le vi la sonrisa hermosa, sentí que había encontrado a una princesa, digno de mí. Era un niño, no podía estar más equivocado.

“Bien, bien. Me puede decir el gran Rey, porque parece que se perdió.”

“Baño, quiero ir al baño.”

Parece que la asuste, porque apretaba mis piernas y ponía un rostro extraño. Y de un momento a otro sentí como era elevado y corrió conmigo en sus brazos. La princesa me decía “Resiste.” Llegamos al baño, entró conmigo aunque era el de los niños. “Entra.”

Fue amable, me ayudo a desabrochar mi pantalón, espero afuera, después volvió a mi rescate auxiliándome al lavarme las manos.

Me preguntó con más cuidado sobre mis padres, yo le conté todo, sentí confianza aunque no sabía quién era. Eso fue muy estúpido de mi parte, y tuve suerte de que no fuera algún extraño.

La princesa sabía el camino de regreso a las gradas. Y a mitad del camino estaban Nat y Eliot con un rostro de preocupación. “¡JEAN! ¿Dónde habías estado?”

“¡Nat, Eliot!” Levanté mi pequeña mano, sin saber sus preocupaciones. Pero cuando fui caminando ambas se taparon sus labios, como si estuvieran reteniendo gritas, después apuntaron a mi princesa.

“Es un placer.” Se inclinó en un pequeño saludo. Sí, era tan educada como creía. “Bien, Jean. Joven Rey. Me debo retirar, deben estar buscándome igual que tú.” Ellas no interrumpieron, pero estaban muy emocionadas.

“Espera. Debes ser recompensado por ayudarme.” Algunos pensarían que era tierno de parte de un niño agradecer como sea a alguien que lo ayudaba, pero la verdad, algo en mis adentro me lo gritaba. “El beso del Rey para una princesa.”

“¿Uh? ¿Princesa?” Se auto señaló, pero empezó a reír. Me gustaba su risa. Pero aceptó. Poniéndose de cuclillas y extendió su mano, pero como la primera vez que la vi, su hermoso cabello cayó adelante. “Por favor.”

“No.” Fue lo que dije y con ambas manos le tomó del cabello, para tirar y acercarla más. Eso debió ser rudo de mí parte, pero solo estaba pensando en besar esos labios, como en los cuentos infantiles. Y lo hice, con toda la inocencia, por supuesto. Creo que se sonrojo. Pero cuando nos separamos seguía riendo, su rostro era rojo, de un bonito color.

“Ese fue mi primer beso. Jean, cuando seas grande debes hacerme tu Reina.” Me acarició los cabellos y se levantó para… Correr, corrió muy rápido, aun fue con elegancia.

Al voltear a ver a las chicas, ellas tenían la boca hasta el suelo, casi pálidas. No entendí lo que me habían dicho. Hablaban de algo llamado “alfa” y como le robe el primer beso a mi princesa. Estaba orgulloso y muy feliz de que me haya dicho que la iba a ser mi Reina.

Pero cuando crecí y era más consiente, comprendí todo. A quien le había robado su primer beso no era nadie más que Viktor Nikiforov que ya era una estrella ascendiente. Por supuesto que sus palabras de esa vez eran para un niño y con la esperanza que lo iba a olvidar llegado el momento. Claro que no lo hice, te lo estoy contando. Sin embargo, llegue a tener una pequeña esperanza, porque cuando estuve en su presencia me sacudió todo mi cuerpo tembló, puedes imaginarlo, un niñito sentir eso.

Claro que escuche que era un Alfa, era normal, hasta para un Beta como yo. Pero que sentí, solo lo llegue a sentir pocas veces con los Alfas, y conocí varios. Así que no era solo por ser Alfas, algo tenían de especial.

Pero puedes ver que Viktor a mí me olvido y creo que no le agrado nada. Es un poco doloroso, pero lo he superado, solo fue algo lindo en los recuerdos de un pequeño niño, seguro para él solo ser un beta con mucha suerte.

 

 _– Jean. Tuve suerte que olvido la promesa._ – _Respondió por fin el Kazajo a su lado, tomándole la mano._

_– ¡Ey! –Aun con su réplica, tenía una sonrisa en los labios. Sujetando la mano confuerza._

_– Hablo enserio, creo que nunca hubiera tenido una oportunidad si se hubiera fijado en ti. –_

_– Oh~ Beka. –Lo abrazó dándole tantos besos como pudo en el rostro. – Y él fue el primero. –_

_Otabek por fin le había sacado la información, bueno, al menos de uno. Pero sentía un leve malestar, porque tal vez debió enterrarse después de lo que iba a pasar. –Jean. Sobre nuestro próximo fin de semana libre. Creo tener planes para los dos… –_

_El moreno se alejó solo un poco para poder escuchar al Kazajo, tenía una sonrisa al escuchar que la iban a pasar juntos, bueno, no era que no lo pensara, pero no quería confiarse. – ¿Enserio? Por favor dime. –_

_– ¿Recuerdas a mí amigo Yuri? –_

_Nada iba a salir como se había planeado._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn... Debo admitir que hay algunos que shipean a Viktor y Jean, y yo soy una. Lo confieso. Jean es mi ... Jean de SNK, o Zoro de OP. Se le puede shipear con todos mientras sea pasivo, it's perfect (?).
> 
> Me auto engaño. De alguna manera se convierte en una serie con continuidad, sin embargo son algo cambiante los tipos de narración y quien narra. Espero que les haya agradado y sepan a donde se dirige el trama. Pueden hacer sus apuestas. 
> 
> Recuerden dar Kudos y comentar, me motivan a continuar. :33
> 
> pd. No olvido el especial de Yuri~ <3


	5. Paranoid Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De lo que sucedió antes del viaje y lo que tuvo que lidiar el Alfa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Beka in my mind. #SorryNotSorry

Dormir en paz ahora se escuchaba como un viejo recuerdo. Todo había sido su culpa, nadie le dijo que preguntara, pero tampoco impidieron su curiosidad. Bien, ahora sentía las consecuencias.

Faltaban al menos tres días antes del vuelo. Jean seguía actuando normal. Los entrenamientos al pie de la letra, él tampoco cometía errores, no más de los normales, hasta parecía que no le pasaba nada. Pero en su apartamento comenzaba a sentir la tortura.

Para alimentar su martirio, buscaba fotos de su enemigo, aquel enemigo que ni siquiera estaba enterado.

“Viktor Nikiforov; **adolecente** ”

No existía nadie (a nivel profesional) que no lo conociera. Todas sus fotos de su adolescencia le hacían temblar. Por supuesto que aquel tipo volviera loco a un Omega, Beta o Alfa. Él fue quien le robó el primer beso a su Jean y por lo que comprendía, había grandes posibilidades que también fuera su primer beso y no engañara a un pequeño niño con esa fantasía.

¡A otro perro con ese hueso!

Claro que Viktor debía recordar su primer beso y a Jean también, ese delicioso aroma era difícil de olvidar.

Otabek Altin tenía paranoia, pero era un secreto mundial.

Una de las teorías más fuertes que se planteaba era:

_Viktor Nikiforov no soporta estar cerca de El Rey porque su aroma lo hace recordar al adorable beta que le robó el corazón y prometió su mano, y no por la burda escusa de no aguantar su carácter._

_Y haberse entregado a él (la segunda vez que lo vio) significaba no enfocarse en su carrera como patinador, así que se alejó de Jeanl cuando tuvo la oportunidad y se dedicó a ser el petacampeón que ahora es._

_Después se arrepintió cuando lo vio con Isabella, pero ya era tarde. Lo cual aumente la irritación de no aguantar a su persona y sirvió para ocultar su lamento de lo que pudo haber sido._

_Finalmente conoció a Yuuri Kartsuki, su posible pareja destinada, de quien se enamoró._

Entre otras teorías se encontraba que Jean no tenía el cuerpo estándar de un Omega, y poco le había alentado. También pensó en que le habían prohibido tener pareja y la prensa podía destruir la carrera de Jean y prefirió alejarse, por el bien de ambos.

El Alfa tenía una tuerca suelta, se lo tenían que  decir, si tan solo supieran todo esto. Tal vez Yuri le soltaría un golpe y lo mantendría en la tierra, pero él no estaba aquí.

Con eso en mente decidió tomar sus preocupaciones. Haría una lista, eso lo mantendría más tranquilo:

  * _1.- Bajo ninguna circunstancia dejar a Jean y a Viktor solos. Debe haber al menos una persona más._
  * _2.- Jean no puede pasearse con el cuerpo desnudo/semidesnudo en presencia  de Viktor._
  * _3.-Tener que morder en todas partes a Jean._
  * _4.- Mantener ocupada la cabeza de Jean._
  * _5.- Ser tan apuesto como sea posible y que Jean  no tenga ojos para algo más._
  * _6.- Impregnar al Jean de feromonas._



–Beka. Cariño. –

La puerta se fue abriendo y el Alfa guardó su libreta en un cajón, tratando de actuar tan natural como le era posible.

– ¿Si Jean? – Su rostro era un tempano de hielo. Como si recién hubiera despertado.

Jean se acercó para darle un beso en la nariz. – Dice mi Madre que puede llevarnos al aeropuerto. –

Otabek le dio la vuelta a su silla de escritorio y no tardó en sentir el cuerpo del moreno en sus piernas. Últimamente Jean hacía esas cosas cuando estaban juntos, él no tenía ningún problema. Para su mala fortuna, el Beta solo realizaba gestos dulces en esa posición.

Jean siempre había sido casi un Santo, dejando las caricias en lo más mínimo. Otabek creía que era para entrenarlo en esa abstinencia hasta el matrimonio. – ¿En serio? Perfecto. –El Alfa le sujetó de la cintura. No había regla para _no_ tentar a su novio.

–Sí. Te vendríamos a buscar temprano. Vamos a un lado a desayunar y luego al aeropuerto. Mi padre insistió.  –

– ¿Tu padre? – El agua fría que no necesitaba.

– Sí. Dijo que quería pasar todo el tiempo posible con nosotros. – Aunque el rostro que ponía el beta era hermoso, no sentía las mismas ganas que él al saber esa información.

Y Alain era la principal razón de su actual frustración sexual. Algunos expertos (Yura) indicaban que la poca acción con el Beta alentaba a sus problemas de paranoia. Que debía al menos realizar trabajos manuales con su pareja, para bajar los niveles de estrés.

– No esperaba menos de tu Padre. – La sonrisa que soltó le costó.

Ser el novio de Jean era tan difícil, y en mínimas ocasiones agradecía que no fueron novios desde antes, o a estas alturas tendría las bolas azules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La extravagante personalidad de Beka aparece gracias a Macherpuppy y sus hermosos dibujos, pueden buscarla en TUMBLR. 
> 
> Sí, hago un bobo guiño a la película xD, como chiste, espero que lo hayan captado. 
> 
> Recuerden dejar su comentario de la extra historia que está apareciendo. Es seguro que cambiare el resumen del fanfic. 
> 
> pd. Aun no hago la segunda parte del regalo de Yura.


	6. Confrontación y Aromas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri cree que es momento de confrontar al Cerdo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basado en la temporalidad del anime y con el cumpleaños de Yuri, el debe tener los 18 años.

Esta era la segunda ocasión en que Viktor se quitaba temprano, y lo dejaba practicar solo con el Cerdo.

No cruzaban más palabras de las necesarias. No sé tocaban, ni un apretón y las miradas fueron casi nulas. Si con esto no tenía para enojarse, entonces no podía ser el “tsundere Yurio”. No había escusas para la forma de actuar de Yuuri contra él, ¡no había hecho nada!

Yuri empezaba a sentirse decepcionado, herido, como si fuera un niño pequeño. Y no iba a pasar otro día como este.

– Mira maldito cerdo, no voy a soportarlo. –

Yuri no era propenso a saber sobre el tacto en una conversación, y el miedo. No supo cuándo podría enfrentarlo, hubo oportunidades y fue hasta ahora que pudo mientras el mayor estaba abriendo su casillero para guardar las cosas.

– ¿Yurio? –

– No. No me vengas así con un “Yurio”. –Le apuntó mientras tiraba su toalla humeada por un lado.

El japonés estaba entrando en pánico, mirando a todos lados. Hoy no estaba Yuko, le habían dejado para luego cerrar, ya lo habían hecho antes, existía esa confianza.

Pero Yuuri tembló. – ¿De qué hablas? – Cuestionó, tratando de ser lo más sereno posible.

– ¿De qué más? Me has estado evitando desde hace tiempo, no recuerdo haberte dado razones. – Aguantó. Con fuerza no levantó la voz. Pero ahí estaba, acercándose y confrontando al pelinegro.

– Yurio, no es lo que parece. Lo juro. Pero debes relajarte. – Levantó sus manos hasta el pecho, suavizando un gesto de calma.

– ¡Así que lo admites! – Gritó enojado. Pateó el casillero de junto. Sus feromonas estaban disturbas, apretaba sus dientes.

– Yurio. Por favor, cálmate. No hiciste nada malo. Pero no puedo decirte nada ahora. – Con más tranquilidad su mano fue a la espalda del rubio, acariciando. Empezó a usar sus propias feromonas para aliviar su ira, algo que con el tiempo, los omegas aprendían.

Funcionaba. Lo pudo sentir en el aroma del ruso. – De nada me sirve. No sabes cómo me hiciste sentir. ¿Por qué no me puedes decir? – Lo asesino con la mirada.

Yuuri había dejado de sentir temor a los ojos agresivos del menor, a veces significaban advertencia, como si pudieras detectar cuando un gato va a saltar a arañarte, pero no temor, simplemente cuidado al tocar. Pero rechazo nunca más.

– Rayos. Nunca quise provocar te tristeza. Perdón. Lo entenderás pronto. Lo juro. – Sonrió. Agradecía que el chico lo escuchara ahora. – ¿Qué puedo hacer para que el gran tigre de Rusia me perdone? –Ladeó su rostro.

A Yuri le gustaba ver al Cerdo sin lentes, pero también le gustaba verlo con ellos. Era como un ave, una que tiene unas hermosas alas, a veces las veía agitarse, hermosas, otras no, pero su sola figura era preciosa.

Yuuri sin lentes, se veía bien.

El menor hizo uso de sus habilidades para saltar y abrazarse al japonés. Como un koala. Del cuello y la cintura.

– ¡Yurio! –Se tambaleo de un lado y otro. Pero agarró equilibrio con sus manos en los aires.

– Te estoy perdonando. Pero es tu castigo. Me vas a llevar hasta la salida así. –Le encaró con gruñidos.

– ¡Eeeeh! Pero si estás más pesado que antes. – Casi palidece, pero no había remedio. Era lo menos que podía hacer por el menor. Tenía suerte de que sus pertenencias estuvieran en sus respectivas bolsas y ya tuvieran el calzado correcto.

– ¡Yo no soy un Cerdo como tú, así que cállate y vamos! –

Escuchó el suspiró, y eso fue todo para saber que había ganado.

– Bien, solo déjame descansar un momento. –

Yuri sintió como se sentaba el pelinegro. Habían quedado en una posición que nunca creyó estar, solo en su imaginación. Él en esas piernas, sentado, con las caras cerca, perfecto para besarlo. Todo su rostro se mostró roja, su piel era ridícula para ocultar sus emociones. Soltó feromonas alborotadas, la de un adolescente. –No… no tardes. –

El japonés levantó una ceja.

No era tonto. Tenía la edad suficiente para conocer todos los aromas de los alfas, tanto adultos como los de la edad del Ruso. Pero era más receptivo hoy. – Yurio. – Llamó.

– ¿Qué quieres? –

Yuuri fue cruel. Le tomó de las mejillas y se acercó directo a los labios. Pudo ser suave, pero no. Sacó su lengua para abrir la boca ajena, bailó para que los dientes se abrieran tan rápido como podían. Besó. Besó con la lengua arrastrándose en todos los lugares. Cuando empezó a sentir que la lengua del menor le respondió, fue perfecto. En respuesta, arqueó la espalda. Casi se separaron, pero al instante siguió besando.

Yuri fue vulnerable. Todo su cuerpo tembló. No pudo entender si estaba soñando hasta que la humedad en esas bocas fue suficiente para decirle que no lo estaba.

_¡En verdad estoy siendo besado por el Cerdo!_

Respondió a la brevedad. No sabía muy bien que hacer. Pero supo que se sentía tan bien acariciar esa lengua.

Continuaron unos largos dos minutos con el beso, se alejaban apenas para respirar, pero ahí estaban con la misma intensidad. Yuri pudo sentir su aroma, el de un omega, y nunca creyó que iba a ser tan delicioso, y como el aroma se transportaba en la boca.

Pero lo alejaron, empujando los hombros para tomar distancia. Con la boca abierta y estupefacto al ver al japonés saborear sus propios labios, limpiando rastros de sus salivas. – Sí. Creo que pronto entrare en celo. – Fue lo único que dijo.

Lo que le siguió apenas fue recibido para la memoria del ruso. Lo recordaba a lo lejos. Como fue levantado, como habían prometido. Llevado hasta afuera y después le indicaron que siguiera por su propia cuenta. Fue como llevar a un niño. Yuri hizo caso. Estaba a lado del omega. Seguía en shock, como si no pudiera creerlo.

Y llegaron a lo que era su nuevo hogar.

–Vamos Yurio, entra. – El rubio volteo a ver su rostro, como tenía una sonrisa de felicidad. Y sintió mariposas en su estómago, ¿la sonrisa del Cerdo podía provocar eso? Pero hizo caso, abrió la puerta y por primera en vez en su vida todo su cuerpo tembló, casi mareado al sentir todos los aromas muy presentes, era como si por fin le hubieran quitado el respirador que filtraba todo los aromas. Fue muy denso. Aromas fuertes de alfas y una extraña esencia a canela, agradable.

–Yura. –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les dije, esto se volvió algo cronológico. Y a mí me gusta YurixYuuri. 
> 
> Si les gusta pueden darme kudos o comenten. Sigo con está historia porque me gusta, aunque sería lindo saber que otros también la están esperando.
> 
> pd. No tengo quien pueda revisar mi texto. Perdón si llega a tener errores.


	7. Compatibilidad y paquete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Soy un Beta, no puedo crear lazos tan fuertes. He aprendido a que las personas van y vienen con promesas, pero Beka me está reprogramando."
> 
> ...
> 
> Era interesante como a veces olvidaba que el japonés era el mayor, pero escuchar eso le daba una sensación de ser especial y valiente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olvidenlo, ya es una historia con capítulos y todo xD. A ver de que resulta.

Se encontraban en la habitación del rubio, con misterio, las luces apagadas y con seguro a la puerta.

– ¿Qué hizo qué? – El primero en exaltarse fue el Kazajo. – Entonces quiere pasar su celo contigo. – Dijo con el tono más afirmativo que pudo.

Yuri obtuvo un enorme color rojo en su cara. Escucharlo ahora era otra cosa diferente. – Bueno, no lo sé. Nunca dijo eso, simplemente que su celo estaba cerca. Y Otabek, el cerdo olía tan delicioso, nunca en mi vida había sentido un aroma increíble provenir de un Omega. –

– Es posible que haya sido por eso que gruñiste en el lobby, dos Alfas cerca, después de empezar a cortejar al Omega puede poner tensa la situación. – Miró al techo buscando sus palabras. – Seguramente comienzas a experimentar el deseo de ser territorial. Pero siempre lo has sido con Katsuki. – Explicó con una sonrisa molestando al menor y recibiendo un golpe en su hombro como venganza.

– Bueno, tienes cola que te pisen. No quisiste dejar solo a Leroy con el cerdo o Viktor, tuviste que pedir ayuda a la madre. – La risa que soltó después fue un poco más fuerte, y tenía que admitir que el golpe que recibió del mayor fue muy doloroso. Pero lo valió. – Vale.  Además, no creo que Viktor tenga un interés por él, tiene a… Bueno, el caso es que Leroy está a salvo. –

– No. No lo está. – Afirmó con esa voz gruesa que era la marca oficial de Otabek. – Tú oliste su esencia. Jean en verdad huele tan delicioso. ¡Hasta te sonrojaste! – Ahora estaba siendo atacado con una almohada.

– Cállate. Te recuerdo que nadie debe escucharnos. – Gruñó con amenaza y volvieron con esa voz baja. – Tal vez me sonroje, pero no fue apropósito. – Dijo con infantilismo marcado en su voz.

* * *

 

 

Jean estaba rodeado, aunque estaba acostumbrado a las personas, estar con Viktor era un poco incómodo. Y no importaba cuanto ocultaba con Otabek, todo era falso, seguía sintiendo el dolor del rechazo, el ruso formaba parte importante de su vida, de su infancia. El aroma de Viktor le gustaba, ese era el problema. Y por suerte tenía una de las camisas de su pareja, aunque le quedaba un poco corta, apenas cubriendo su cadera, con eso era suficiente.

– Es mi primera vez en unas aguas termales, ¿algún consejo? – Se inclinó a la Señora Katsuki, con amabilidad y una de sus amables sonrisas.

– ¿Hablas enserio? Oh. Bueno, harán un buen trabajo para tus piernas. Sirven como relajante muscular. – Ella era tan agradable, la viva imagen de los Omegas maternales. Jean ronroneo de alegría.

– Así que ayudando a la competencia, cuando le gane la medalla de oro a su hijo, diré que fue por las aguas termales de su hotel. –Bromeó y por suerte ella también, con un leve sonrojo.

Por mucho que le recrimine su forma de ser, Jean era una buena persona con los adultos mayores, junto con los niños, eran con quien mejor convivía.

– Eso no sucederá. – De la nada intervino el ruso con una de sus sonrisas y bebiendo sake. – Yuuri tiene lo necesario para alcanzar la medalla de oro en el siguiente campeonato. –

– Creo que será suficiente con mi estilo, aunque no lo parezca, tengo más resistencia que Katsuki. Y los mejores saltos. – Sin poder evitarlo, Leroy le sonrió con altanería. – Y su pupilo no es el único que puede aprender algo de las tierras heladas. –

Viktor se perdió. Su rostro mostró miedo. Perdió contacto visual. Jean se sorprendió pero no dijo más.

Continuó hablando con la Señora Katsuki hasta que su hijo omega vino con algunos bocadillos.

– Yurio se está robando a Otabek, perdona Jean. – Dijo el japonés con una risa nerviosa.

– Tranquilo. No puedo quejarme, se lo que se siente no poder ver cara a cara a Beka por demasiado tiempo. – Tomó una taza del té que le ofrecían. – Yo insistí en que se olvidara de mí y se dedicara a nuestra hada rusa. – Pudo ver que el rostro del chico se hizo una sorpresa, no le molestó, hasta le causaba gracia.

– Son tan maduros. – Con cariño, la mujer omega concluyó mientras se levantaba, disculpándose en arreglar algunos asuntos del negocio.

– ¿No eres celoso Leroy? – Viktor levantó una ceja poco convencido.

– Soy un Beta, no puedo crear lazos tan fuertes. He aprendido a que las personas van y vienen con promesas, pero Beka me está reprogramando. – Su voz salió con seguridad, con una felicidad. Se sonrojo con fuerza, diablos, no era algo que planeaba.

Yuuri le sonrió, recibiendo aquella confesión con cariño, acarició su hombro para darle apoyo.

– _Tch_ … –

– ¡Aleja tus manos JJ! – Tanto el omega como el beta temblaron al escuchar la fuerte voz de Yuri, pero Katsuki frunció sus cejas.

– Yurio. No le grites. Yo tenía mis manos en él. Además, tú te robaste a su novio, Jean solo necesitaba amor. – Y de la nada, el omega abrazó al moreno. Lo llevó a su pecho, con protección, un lugar cómodo y que provocaba sonrojo en el canadiense, le gustaba siempre el aroma de los omegas.

Otabek solo tenía la boca abierta y pasar a matar con la mirada al rubio, en señal de que hiciera algo.

– Kat… kat… Katsuki. – Tartamudeando, Jean se encogía. Podía oler los principios del celo, provocando en él un aroma igual de agradable, a roble y canela, fuerte y dulce.

– ¿Sucede algo? –

Los tres alfas que estaban alrededor entraron a la defensiva, podían sentir los aromas en el aire, no era algo malo, simplemente podían ver cómo había una compatibilidad.

– ¿Quieres hacer un paquete? – Sin torpeza en está ocasión, pero aun oculto.

– ¡! –

– ¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡Ahora aléjate del cerdo! –

– Yuuri, no creo que debamos. Ni siquiera nos he- –

– Sí. Me gustaría. – Yuuri Katsuki ignoró a todos y sujetó entre sus manos las mejillas del moreno. – Nadie me había invitado antes a uno. –

Las palabras emocionaron a Leroy. Era interesante como a veces olvidaba que el japonés era el mayor, pero escuchar eso le daba una sensación de ser especial y valiente. – Bien, es especial viniendo del rey. – Bromeó y de la nada sintió como se frotaba el japonés en su cuello. No tardó en hacerlo lo mismo y ronroneando.

Si en algún momento alguien estaba a punto de intervenir, dio un paso atrás. Otabek empujó con facilidad a Yuri, sin tanta brusquedad, pero helando todo el alrededor. El alfa entendió y se cruzó de brazos. Con Viktor fue más fuego, le sujetó la muñeca y hubo una pelea visual entre ambos, hasta que el mayor tiró y dejó en paz el ritual.

Para Altin, la situación le causó ternura, las sonrisas de Jean eran genuinas y eran suficientes para ignorar los celos. Entendía que tan valiosos eran los paquetes para el beta, así que no se atrevió a negarse.

Cuando terminaron, los dos se sujetaban de las manos. Había algunas risas, pero todo tenía un ambiente tierno.

Yuuri emitía feromonas más calmadas, que ayudó a todos a disipar su molestia. Había sido tan especial como el beta le había pedido hacer un paquete que no se negó, ni lo pensó mucho. Si antes había hecho paquetes fue porque lo indicaron, no como una petición tan abierta y entusiasta como lo hizo el canadiense. En ocasiones por grupos de entrenamiento y/o amistades en común.

– No necesitan estar tan cerca del cerdo. –

– Oh. Lo siento. – Jean se encontraba vulnerable, alejando su mano del omega, mientras reía, como si no pasara nada. Recordaba que en el viaje él solo era un compañero, la reunión era para celebrar el cumpleaños del alfa, y de casualidad él era el novio de su mejor amigo.

– Yurio. No tienes derecho a decirle que hacer a Jean. Que celebremos por tu cumpleaños no significa malcriarte. – Su voz fue toda autoridad, Viktor no quiso meterse en aquella pelea.

– Actúas así porque solo es tu paquete, además no van a durar nada. – El rubio hablaba sin medirse.

Otabek estaba muy tentado a rugirle por hablar así de su pareja, pues había trabajado tanto tiempo con Yuri sobre respetar a Jean, era una de las razones por las que se molestaba siempre el kazajo.

– Suficiente. – El japonés se levantó y tendió la mano a Jean. – Porque es mi paquete, es que no voy a dejar que lo trates así. No entiendo lo que tienes en contra de Jean. Y hasta que dejes de comportarte así, me limitare a estar contigo para la celebración. – El beta tomó la mano del omega. Miró unos segundos a Otabek para indicarle que todo iba a estar bien y se fueron en el pasillo.

– ¡Que se jodan! – El rubio estaba irritado, molesto.

Otabek fue levantándose hasta estar a mitad de su camino. – Apoyo a Katsuki. Me incomoda como tratan a Jean. – Y se fue a su habitación.

Yuri estaba a nada de gritarle, pero no había entendido a que se refería con “tratan”, hasta que volteó a ver el rostro que tenía Viktor, uno de enojo, molestia. ¿Por qué?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me ha gustado la ruta por donde va la historia. 
> 
> Debo aclarar que prefiero el término "paquete", algunos son manadas, pero no tengo la intención de pensar en ello porque son solo Yuuri y Jean.
> 
> Además, les recuerdo que no me gusta escribir "Yurio" en narración, ya que es una historia de Jean y Beka, y ellos se refieren siempre a el por Yuri/Yura. 
> 
> Me gusta la idea de estos dos. Nggg. Ajajaja feliz cumpleaños atrasado a Yuri LoL

**Author's Note:**

> Después de haber publicado "No es destino, es amor", sí, no dejaba de pensar en las cosas que pasaron antes de llegar a esos extremos y lo que sucedió. Sin embargo, no deseaba abrir la anterior para alargarla, no. Y no quería prometer algo cronológico.
> 
> Espero les guste. No quisiera repetir los mismos puntos sobre el Omegaverse que manejo. Sería todo. Espero les guste la continuación. 
> 
> Si desean puedes seguirme en mi página de FB para sugerir más ideas o leer mis otras historias. Laurie Kirkland.


End file.
